UN DIA
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: ¡Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo! —Mario Benedetti— ¿Cuándo la admiración que te tenia Aominecchi, se convirtió en amor? –se preguntaba Kise viendo como el moreno jugaba un uno a uno con Kagami sus ojos dorados seguían al moreno no perdiendo ningún detalle del mismo. —¡Eres un insensible, cruel, perverso Aominecchi! –gritaba furioso Kise siguiendo por toda la


Los personajes de kuroko no basuke son propiedad Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers

Querido lector que no comenta:

¿Qué es un reviews? Es la comunicación del lector con el autor.

Por este medio usted lector nos dice si le gusto la historia, o tuvimos errores de ortografía, una crítica constructiva; pero que pasa cuando no recibimos nada de eso ¿cómo podemos mejorar?, espero que la tradición de los reviews regrese.

Desgraciadamente últimamente en los fanfics solo se lee pero no existe esa comunicación; es triste de verdad esa realidad pero sea sincero lector como colóquese la mano en la conciencia cada autor escribe por amor a la escritura como de sus parejas favoritas pero no por ello dirán; "Si lo hace por gusto entonces porque pide reviews", "Es su obligación actualizar por subir su historia", entonces yo contesto y no deseo ofender a nadie pero es molesto cuando te dicen así: Entonces lector que no comenta es su obligación comentar ¿no verdad?, los autores lo hacemos por amor, sacrificamos horas de sueño, leemos otro material para poder crear una historia, buscamos inspiración, en algunos casos nos damos cabezazos al no tener ni idea de cómo seguir un capitulo de alguna historia, lloramos, reímos y sufrimos en nuestra vida real por problemas de x factor, al igual cuando escribimos nos pasa esto porque no es fácil cuando decidimos hacer drama o matar un personaje, UN AUTOR DEJA UN PEDAZO DE SU ALMA EN CADA HISTORIA. ¿No cree que merecemos algún comentario?. Como lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir no solo queremos elogios sino que nos digan mira tú historia está bien pero necesita mejor redacción, o no colocaste tilde en alguna palabra, tienes faltas de ortográfica. De esta forma creceremos para dar un excelente trabajo. Ojo no estamos obligando a nadie a dejar algo que no desee para que esto no se arme Troya; solo queremos que reflexionen y mediten por cada trabajo de los autores de cada categoría de la página.

Starfugaz

Agradezco a todos mis lectores que me han seguido por todas las vías que existen y quiero compartir esta linda experiencia ahora que estoy inspirada a mis lectores que me siguieron en Facebook son mi familia y lo saben, muchas gracias, porque cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen saltar de la felicidad como meditar de mis errores para futuros fics, ustedes que estuvieron cuando quise tirar la toalla y algunos saben mis razones que desaparecí por mucho tiempo por ese motivo solo quise dejar esta pequeña reflexión para que la tradición de los reviews regrese; por lo otro yo no hare el paro, seguiré con mis actualizaciones pero mis niños espero que ayuden a la causa sin son escritores si bien no quieren hacer el paro pueden dejar una pequeña reflexión, soy una persona muy positiva y espero que la tradición regrese.

¡Yo me uno a que la tradición de los reviews vuelvan! ¿Quién esta conmigo? Con cariño Naty o Star, Starfugaz como me conocen mis queridos lectores.

**UN DIA…**

**¡Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo! —Mario Benedetti—**

— _¡Quiero llorar hasta que mi cuerpo se quede sin lágrimas; gritar tan fuerte hasta desgarrarme la garganta! ¿Por qué, porque me tuvo que pasarme esto? —_eran los pensamientos de un hermoso joven de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos que estaba sentado en el baño abrazado sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente —no es justo, no lo es ¿porque me hicieron esto?, yo no quería, no deseaba que esto pasara, mi mayor ilusión ha sido derrumbado cual castillo de naipes…

—_**Eres mío Ryota, recuerda siempre que me perteneces como yo te pertenezco—**_

—_no, no y no yo no te pertenezco, no puedo pertenecer a un cobarde que se aprovecho que estaba alcoholizado como drogado para robarme mi virginidad y lo que más me duele es no poder recordar nada, al menos tener una pista del cobarde para enviarlo a la cárcel —_susurro el doncel para abrazarse más a su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos no deseando ver su piel marcada con varios chupetones pero también recordar lo que paso el día anterior.

_**FLASHBACK**_

— _¿Cuándo la admiración que te tenia Aominecchi, se convirtió en amor? –_se preguntaba Kise viendo como el moreno jugaba un uno a uno con Kagami sus ojos dorados seguían al moreno no perdiendo ningún detalle del mismo.

—Deberías decirle tus sentimientos Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko haciendo que el otro doncel pegara un brinco de la sorpresa para ruborizarse violentamente negando la propuesta de su amigo.

—no lo hare Kurokocchi, prefiero solo ser su amigo antes de ser rechazado y alejado de Aominecchi ya que el solo le gustan las mujeres con una buena delantera –hablo quedito Kise para que bajar la cabeza ya que sus ojos estaban bañados por la tristeza de tener un amor no correspondido.

—Kise-kun tal vez si confesaras tu amor a Aomine-kun te llevarías una sorpresa –hablo Kuroko, pero ya no siguió con la plática cuando a su amigo lo estaban llamando a su celular.

—Kurokocchi debo irme me toca hacer una sección con unos nuevos modelos que al parecer desean que después del trabajo vayamos a cenar –dijo algo dudoso Kise, ya que los nuevos habían pedido que solo él estuviera en la fiesta, ni a su represéntate deseaba ya que uno de los motivos eran que se conocieran para poder tener una mejor relación de trabajo en el futuro.

**HORAS DESPUES **

—Creí que íbamos a cenar en un restaurante, no que íbamos a venir a un lugar como este –hablo serio Kise, viendo directamente a los dos modelos, uno de ellos tenía la estatura de Aomine, pero tenía la piel bronceada, cabellos negro y los ojos de color café oscuro, el otro modelo su piel era morena, cabellos de color plateado, ojos de color gris, la estatura era parecido al de Midorima se cruzo de brazos al estar en la puerta de ese antro.

—vamos Kise-kun será divertido y más si mañana es fin de semana no importara que duermas hasta tarde pero danos ese gusto ya que no conocemos mucho este país –dijo uno de los modelos poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor que solo se alejo sin estar muy seguro de entrar o no, pero mordiéndose un poco los labios decidió utilizar su última carta para salir librado de esta situación.

—pero Rafael, y Marcos ustedes ya son mayores de edad pero yo todavía soy menor de edad —dijo Kise pero Marcos solo negó con la cabeza para agarrarlo de la mano lo arrastro hasta la entrada entrando sin tantos problemas al lugar.

—vamos chico nada malo te va a pasar solo bailaremos un rato y luego cada quien para su casa –dijo Marcos, viendo a su moreno amigo que solo asintió para buscar una mesa donde los dos ya estaban pidiendo una botella de tequila pero Kise solo ordeno un vaso de jugo ya que jamás había tomado algo con licor y aun mas siendo menor de edad.

—Kise, no estés tan tenso pequeño, solo estamos divirtiéndonos —dijo Rafael viendo que el doncel solo estaba bebiendo su jugo, cansado de esa situación con una mirada cómplice a su amigo, ambos se levantaron —espéranos aquí Kise, no sea que cuando te levantes alguna persona pasada de copas se te insinúen; nosotros ahora regresamos vamos al baño –explico el varon para dejar el menor solo en la mesa.

—Joven tenga esta bebida cortesía de la casa —hablo un mesero entregándole un vaso de jugo que el doncel acepto con una hermosa sonrisa para empezar a beber su bebida probando que estaba deliciosa, al ver que el mesero no se había retirado todavía pido otra, viendo que el joven iba por su bebida al regresar se la bebió de un solo haciendo el mismo proceso que la primera vez bebía bebida tras bebida hasta que volvieron Marcos y Rafael que solo entregaron una propina al mesero para les entregara la bebida que tenía en la mano.

—Veo que te gusto mucho esta bebida —susurro en el oído del menor Rafael viendo las mejillas que estaban levemente rojizas.

—Si mucho hip, creo que veo doble —decía como podía Kise ya que sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor soltó una risa para tratar de alcanzar su bebida, entrecerró un poco sus ojos viendo que Marcos le estaba echando algo a su jugo —¿Que coloco Marcos, a mi be-bebida? —pregunto el doncel.

—Algo que te pondrá a tono—hablo divertido Marcos para ver como el menor bebía el jugo de un solo, al verlo los varones lo levantaron ya que pronto el efecto de la droga se presentaría.

—_Me siento raro, siento mi cuerpo estuviera hirviendo—_pensaba Kise para abrazarse el mismo abriendo sus ojos al comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo empezó a forcejar para que lo liberaran —suéltenme, ¡AYUDA! –grito desesperado el doncel tratando de escapar pero uno de sus captores solo le tapo la boca haciendo que el menor empezara a llorar.

—¡Que lo suelten malditos! –grito un joven para darle un puñetazo en plena cara al sujeto que tenia atrapo al menor noqueado al instante, Rafael al ver eso iba a golpearlo pero el muchachito era ágil para la pelea ya que lo esquivo para darle un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire luego le dio un puñetazo en plena cara para dejarlo al igual que su amigo.

—por favor no me hagan daño, yo solo le pertenezco a Aominecchi –decía Kise casi perdiendo la conciencia por la fiebre que lo estaba atacando.

—Así que le perteneces a un tal Aominecchi y ¿Quién es él? –pregunto el joven al ver indefenso a esa bella criatura lo cargo estilo princesa pero se preocupo al sentir el cuerpo del menor hirviendo.

—Es la persona que más amó en el mundo, hmg –decía entrecortado Kise pero soltó un gemido cuando el varon estaba frotando su brazo para tratar de esa manera bajarle la fiebre —solo a él le pertenece mi corazón, aunque él no lo sabe y yo temo decirle ya que no quiero perder su amistad, me conformo con solo verle de…—hablo Kise pero no pudo seguir cuando su salvador lo estaba besando apasionadamente haciendo que abriera sus ojos para soltar lagrimas de dolor ya que ese varon le había robado su primer beso.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no se alejara de tu lado, sino que será el hombre más feliz del universo —dijo después de romper el beso pero al ver llorar a ese hermoso ángel abrió grandemente sus ojos al pensar que lo había lastimado pero Ryota ya no podía hablar ya que si antes sentía solo que su cuerpo estaba hirviendo ahora el calor era mucho más sofocante haciendo que se liberara solo con las caricias sobre sus brazos que le proporcionaba el varon, cosa que comprendió el otro —tranquilo ya llegaremos a tu departamento Ryota solo resiste —hablo preocupado el joven.

—Aominecchi estoy hirviendo —susurro Kise, haciendo que el otro tragara gruesamente ya que si su niño seguía haciendo esos gestos no podría soportar la tentación y lo tomaría en esos momentos, abrió la llave del baño para darle una ducha fría pero al regresar a la habitación vio a Kise completamente desnudo gimiendo fuertemente ya que se estaba acariciando su despierto miembro —ahg, Uhmg Aominecchi sigue así —decía el doncel presa del placer que le estaba dando la droga.

—conste que yo intente resistirme Ryota —dijo el varon para acercarse a la cama quitando las manos del menor de su miembro para darle un beso apasionado sus manos no se quedaron quietas ya que acariciaban todo a su paso, al finalizar el beso el varon empezó a dejar marcas de propiedad en todo el cuerpo del doncel para que todos supieran que ese hermoso ángel le pertenecía —Eres mío Ryota, recuerda siempre que me perteneces como yo te pertenezco —hablo el joven abriendo las piernas del doncel que solo sentía que estaba en el cielo pero de un momento a otro se desmayo sin saber que un moreno de ojos azules se quedo velando su sueño por si tuviera un ataque en cualquier momento.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Un doncel abría sus ojos perezosamente cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos ya que sentía que su cabeza explotaría se levanto para ir directo al baño pero se quedo paralizado en el espejo de su cuarto abriendo grandemente sus ojos al ver su piel blanca llena de chupetones, cayendo sentando en medio de su habitación pequeños flashazos llegaban a su mente haciendo que deseara morir en esos momentos como pudo corrió al baño para llorar amargamente por su triste verdad ya que estaba seguro que ese bastardo no se había detenido al estar desmayado hasta haberle robado su pureza.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

¡No es justo! –grito con todas sus fuerzas Kise pero se sobresalto al escuchar pisadas que venían corriendo a su habitación asustado solo se encogió mas esperando alguno de esos hombres entrar a su baño pero sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver entrar a su moreno ¿Aominecchi qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Kise pero al sentir la mirada del moreno en su cuerpo desnudo como marcado solo se abrazo mas ya que deseaba nuevamente llorar al ser encontrado de esa manera.

—Oí, estaba preparando algo de comer cuando te escuche gritar Kise ¿Te encuentras bien?; creo que debí hacerte más marcas para que todos supieran que tú me perteneces –hablo Aomine seriamente, Kise iba a gritarle que no dijera algo pero algo hizo clic a su cerebro cuando el moreno dijo lo ultimo haciendo que todos sus sentimientos encontrados explotaran cual erupción de volcán aventando lo primero que tenia al alcance que era el jabón como sus artículos de limpieza del baño.

—¡Eres un insensible, cruel, perverso Aominecchi! –gritaba furioso Kise siguiendo por toda la habitación al moreno que solo se mataba de la risa por la situación en la que estaban –yo pensé en lo peor Daikicchi, al despertarme y ver todo estas marcas, yo creí, yo creí ¡Te odio!–dijo entrecortadamente Kise para detenerse ocultando su rostro ya que estaba a punto de llorar pero sintió un fuerte como cálido abrazo.

— ¡Sabes que no es cierto lo último que dijiste Kise!; lo siento debí esperar a que despertaras; pero pensé que ibas a tardarte un poco mas por lo que supuse al estar cuidándote toda la noche —confeso Aomine para que los dos fueran directamente en la cama en donde se recostaron, el varon acariciaba los sedosos cabellos dorados del menor que se estaba sollozando hasta que se calmo elevo su mirada dorada.

—No te odio Aominecchi, pero eso quiere decir ¡Que te desvelaste por mi culpa! –grito preocupado Kise viendo a su moreno que solo negó con la cabeza al ver el gran corazón de su rubio ruidoso ya que dejo a un lado su confusión para atenderlo a él.

— ¡Es buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo! —susurro Aomine besando el cuello expuesto del doncel que se puso rojo para apartarlo frunciendo su frente como hacer un adorable puchero.

—no te he perdonado el susto de muerte que pase cuando me levante Aominecchi, de verdad pensé lo peor y a todo eso ¿Cómo llegaste a tiempo a rescatarme? —Pregunto Kise curioso viendo al as Too toser un poco desviando la mirada a la ventana, soltando un suspiro debía contarle la verdad a su doncel.

—bueno todo el equipo de la generación de los milagros como Takao y Kagami nos organizamos para cuidarte en secreto cada vez que tienes que ir a un evento como lo de ayer —confeso Aomine levantando un poco el rostro del menor para darle un corto beso haciendo que su niño solo se ruborizada —pero yo accedí inmediatamente ya que iba provechar esta oportunidad de confesarme para que todo el mundo supiera que Ryota Kise ya tiene novio y uno posesivo y celoso, pero al parecer esta vez me ganaste en eso amor –hablo Aomine viendo que su Kise se medio incorporo para verlo a los ojos por si estaba mintiendo pero descubrió que los ojos del moreno estaban llenos de amor que hicieron que su corazón latiera de felicidad como si en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho cuando iba hablar su amado este solo le coloco un dedo en sus labios para que callara y escuchara su versión de porque estaba en ese lugar.

**FLASHBACK**

— ¿Por qué se fue Ryota? –pregunto el emperador a la par estaba su pareja Murasakibara que pudo notar la mirada de desconfianza de su amigo, detrás de ellos estaba Midorima, Takao, Kagami y Aomine.

—Fue a hacer un trabajo Akashi-kun, pero siento que me oculto algo ya que se fue preocupado como desconfiado de la llamada —informo Kuroko haciendo que todos encendieran sus alarmas de peligro por su amigo.

—alguien de este grupo debe seguirlo para que verificar que nada malo le pueda pasar, yo lo haría pero tanto Murasakibara como yo debemos ir a ver a mi padre para formalizar nuestro compromiso —dijo serio Akashi pero a la vez preocupado esperaba que algunos de sus amigos hiciera ese trabajo si bien podía mandar a unos de sus guardaespaldas estos serian descubiertos por el rubio haciendo que se enojara por la falta de confianza que tenían como sobreprotegerlo demasiado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo solo que algunos les salió un compromiso a última hora.

—Iré yo Akashi, tengo un asunto importante que tratar con Kise –dijo serio Aomine para darse vuelta.

—Al fin te confesaras —dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo que el otro solo tuviera un tic en su ceja por lo transparente que era con todos sobre sus sentimientos, bueno menos con el que le interesaba, espera que con su confesión fuera correspondida porque no sabría vivir sin su Kise.

**HORAS DESPUES **

Aomine estaba furioso por ese par de modelitos que habían obligado a su niño entrar en ese lugar, acercándose peligrosamente entro ni el guardia le pregunto si era mayor o menor de edad ya que no deseaba conocer la furia del moreno.

—si Akashi estoy cuidándolo pero ese par lo trajo a un antro —hablo por teléfono Aomine separándose un poco del teléfono por el grito del otro doncel prometiendo dolor y sufrimiento a ese par —te corto tengo que ir al sanitario —dijo el varon al observar que los dos varones se habían levantado uno había dicho algo a su ángel haciendo que el deseara romperle los huesos pero debía abstenerse si no deseaba ser descubierto antes de tiempo se quedo un rato antes de seguir a los otros suspiro tranquilo al ver que solo jugo le estaban dando a Kise, se levanto para irse al baño pero se quedo a mitad de camino escondiéndose en una de las paredes.

—Entonces Marco estas seguro que los "jugos" que le está dando el camarero tiene una buena dosis de alcohol —hablo Rafael viendo en todas las direcciones por si alguien lo estaba escuchando.

—Por supuesto hermano y uno es una pequeña dosis sino enormes; ese lindo caramelito estará a tono luego que le demos esta droga para que nos divirtámonos ahora vamos ya que deben empezar a sentirse desorientado —hablo serio Marco para que los dos se retiraran de ahí, sin darse cuenta que un moreno deseaba su sangre cuando iba partirles la cara fue detenido por guardia por su actitud sospechosa pero se libro al darle un buen golpe para correr en donde estaba la mesa, observando con horror que ya no estaban se hecho a correr buscándolo en todo el lugar con su mirada.

—malditos, si se atreven a tocar un solo cabello de Kise los matare con mis propias manos —hablo en voz alta Aomine pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito y no tuvo que se genio que venía de la voz de su ángel, yendo en esa dirección encontró a esos bastardos intentado acallar las suplicas de ayuda de Kise, sintiendo la furia, como adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo explotar se lanzo a golpear a esos imbéciles.

—por favor no me hagan daño, yo solo le pertenezco a Aominecchi –decía Kise casi perdiendo la conciencia por la fiebre que lo estaba atacando, al escucharlo Aomine abrió grandemente sus ojos sintiendo se feliz al escuchar la confesión de su amado pero deseaba saber si era los verdaderos sentimientos de su niño o por el efecto de la droga.

—Así que le perteneces a un tal Aominecchi y ¿Quién es él? –pregunto Aomine al ver indefenso a esa bella criatura lo cargo estilo princesa pero se preocupo al sentir el cuerpo del menor hirviendo, deseando matar a esos bastardos pero su prioridad era su Kise.

—Es la persona que más amó en el mundo, hmg –decía entrecortado Kise pero soltó un gemido cuando el varon estaba frotando su brazo para tratar de esa manera bajarle la fiebre —solo a él le pertenece mi corazón, aunque él no lo sabe y yo temo decirle ya que no quiero perder su amistad, me conformo con solo verle de…—hablo Kise pero no pudo seguir cuando su salvador lo estaba besando apasionadamente haciendo que abriera sus ojos para soltar lagrimas de dolor ya que ese varon le había robado su primer beso.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no se alejara de tu lado, sino que será el hombre más feliz del universo —dijo después de romper el beso pero al ver llorar a ese hermoso ángel abrió grandemente sus ojos al pensar que lo había lastimado pero Ryota ya no podía hablar ya que si antes sentía solo que su cuerpo estaba hirviendo ahora el calor era mucho más sofocante haciendo que se liberara solo con las caricias sobre sus brazos que le proporcionaba el varon, cosa que comprendió el otro —tranquilo ya llegaremos a tu departamento Ryota solo resiste —hablo preocupado el joven llamando a él emperador para que se hiciera cargo de esas basuras.

—Aominecchi estoy hirviendo —susurro Kise, haciendo que el otro tragara gruesamente ya que si su niño seguía haciendo esos gestos no podría soportar la tentación y lo tomaría en ese momento, abrió la llave del baño para darle una ducha fría pero al regresar a la habitación vio a Kise completamente desnudo gimiendo fuertemente ya que se estaba acariciando su despierto miembro —ahg, Uhmg Aominecchi sigue así —decía el doncel presa del placer que le estaba dando la droga, el moreno trataba de no perder su autocontrol pero esta situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

—conste que yo intente resistirme Ryota —dijo el varon para acercarse a la cama quitando las manos del menor de su miembro para darle un beso apasionado sus manos no se quedaron quietas ya que acariciaban todo a su paso, al finalizar el beso el varon empezó a dejar marcas de propiedad en todo el cuerpo del doncel para que todos supieran que ese hermoso ángel le pertenecía —Eres mío Ryota, recuerda siempre que me perteneces como yo te pertenezco —hablo el joven abriendo las piernas del doncel que solo sentía que estaba en el cielo pero de un momento a otro se desmayo sin saber que un moreno de ojos azules se quedo velando su sueño por si tuviera un ataque en cualquier momento —Descansa amor, yo me desvelare cuidándote como la joya que eres para mí –susurro Aomine dando un beso en la frente de su niño, levándose yendo a la cocina trajo un cazo con agua fresca como unos pañuelos para bajarle la fiebre al doncel.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Aomine observaba tranquilo que su niño ya no tenía rastro de esa porquería que le habían puesto, soltó un suspiro de alegría para estirarse todo su cuerpo cuando sonó su celular para no despertar a su bello durmiente salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo amaneció Ryota? –dijo serio el emperador viendo que los demás al igual que él esperaban noticias.

—Se encuentra bien, pero ahora está durmiendo Akashi —informo Aomine caminando directamente a la cocina, buscando algo que preparar —y dime te hiciste cargo de esos bastardo –hablo abriendo los cajones.

—Esos dos jamás volverán a molestar a Ryota otra vez ni ninguna otra persona indefensa como lo estuvo nuestro amigo —informo Akashi para cortar la llamada ya que esa parejita necesitaba su privacidad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

—Debo agradecer a todos nuestros amigos por cuidarme —hablo Kise medio incorporándose viendo directamente esos ojos azules —Pero en tu caso deberás hacer muchos meritos para que te perdone Aominecchi por aprovechado, mira que pensé en lo peor y me sentía tan sucio al pensar que había perdido mi virginidad con un completo desconocido —dijo el doncel frunciendo su rostro pellizcando el brazo de su ahora novio.

—Lo siento Amor, pero es que tú me provocaste y bueno yo no pude negarme pero jamás me aprovecharía completamente de ti en esa forma, hasta cuando tu decidas dar ese paso yo lo aceptare y respetare tu decisión —hablo Daiki agarrando del brazo de su sol para darle un apasionado beso —ahora dime ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —pregunto Aomine sintiendo como era abrazado por su Kise para llenarlo de besos su rostro escuchando la respuesta afirmativa del doncel.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

Después de su confesión ambos jóvenes comieron algo para dar una vuelta con sus amigos dándoles la noticia de que ya eran parejas causando el alivio de todos como otros que se burlaron que hasta ahora formalizaban su noviazgo que desde hace un tiempo parecían más pareja que amigos pero que por su ceguera no sabían dado cuenta disfrutaron del día en el parque de diversiones como todas las atracciones del mismo.

—Entonces descansa Kise —dijo Aomine despidiéndose de su novio que estaba en la puerta de su hogar, el otro solo se mordió un poco los labios ya que no deseaba quedarse solo en su departamento y más ahora que era de noche y tenía que dormirse solo en su hogar.

—Aominecchi deseas quedarte acompañarme en mi departamento, es que no quiero estar solo —dijo avergonzado Kise, viendo que su novio solo asintió para que los dos entraran al departamento, Aomine sabía que Kise tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasase cuando estuviera solo pero él se encargaría de protegerlo —Descansan Daikicchi —susurro Ryota acurrucándose más en el pecho de su novio quedándose profundamente dormido.

—Sabes Ryota, ¡Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo! —pensó Aomine viendo el rostro dormido de ese hermoso ángel que era su sol personal sabiendo que ese día nuevamente no dormiría solo por contemplar a su novio dormir de esa forma.

**FIN**


End file.
